


The Starving Kitty

by RecklessHeartbeat



Series: The Stray Hybrids - The Serie - [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best cooker, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys Kissing, Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food, Frottage, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix cook, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Choi San, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Starving, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Voyeurism, a lot of love, abusing behaviour, alternative universe, fight for dominance, handjob, hybrid cat, no smut in chapt 1, soft, tags about sex will be add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessHeartbeat/pseuds/RecklessHeartbeat
Summary: Minho, a hybrid orange cat, lived in a house with no food for him. His only way to eat was stealing. Starving, his steps, one day, lead him to a house where two young humans will change his life.Was it Destiny or Instinct?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The Stray Hybrids - The Serie - [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818580
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	1. Delicious smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! SO there is a hybrid fic uwu  
> I hope you will like it !  
> Few things before you start, there is no smut in chapter 1 but hohoho, wait for following chapters uwu  
> Second, i DOn’t have beta reader, so if you see any mistakes or something that’s not clear, don’t hesitate to tell me !  
> Anyway, enjoy ! :D

The sunshines caressed the sharp cheek of a hybrid orange cat, his tail lazily balancing as he was sleeping on the couch for a nap. Alone in the small apartment, he eventually opened his eyes at a feeling he knew too much - hunger. Minho yawned, and stretched himself, before brushing his hair. It should be about four in the afternoon and he knew his owner won’t be there before midnight, at least. It was always like that. Him, alone and starving. The cat sat down. He didn’t even care to go to the kitchen, he knew there were nothing in the fridge. His owner never bought food, and barely ordered. When the last thing happened, Minho could have the leftovers. Otherwise, the cupboards were desesperatly empty. So, he had no choice but steal, again. It was not like he liked it, but each time he complained about the food, his owner just smiled, patted his head and said : « If you want to eat, you have to find it by yourself. You’re a cat, just steal. » And so, that what Minho did, each time. And today was no exception. He frowned as he went to the window, checking if he could opened it. Because, yes, sometimes, the owner forgot to unlock a window. The weather was clear outside, but cold, and Minho shivered. He had only a sweatshirt and a short sweatpant, nothing underwear. And those clothes were his owner’s. He wouldn’t dare to borrow something warmer, so he decided to go out like that. He won’t be cold anyway, he was a cat right ? He was quite cold-resistant. Minho got out, leaving the flat behind him. In few habile motions, he climbed on the roof. His stomach growled, and hurted badly, but he barely payed attention to it. He started to walk, slowly, he needed to keep his strentgh. Suddenly, as he was crossing the third roof, he heard a voice behind him.

« Min hyuuung ! » A cheerful and loud voice yelled, owning to a hybrid black cat, smiling and waving at him.

« Ah Sannie. » Minho replied, his face staying straight the light on his tone showed his affection for the younger hybrid.

« Is Min Hyung going to grab food? » The black cat asked.

« Yes. » Minho answered as he kept walking, San on his steps.

« Wanna eat with Sannie? »

« Don’t worry, Minho’s gonna on his own. »

« Sure ? »

San tried to not show it, but he was worried for his older friend, he knew a bit about his struggles. However, Minho was pride, and he always refused helped, all San could do, was snuggling against him. Suddenly, his ears went crazy. A normal human being couldn’t have hear it, but a voice, as low as a whisper from where they were, was calling.

« Minho thinks Owner Seonghwa is calling for Sannie. » Minho stated. « Go, and Sannie don’t have to worry for Minho. »

« If Minho says so... » San pouted.

But after a brief pat on his head, he smiled again and ran away, after making sure to give a big kiss on Minho’s cheek. The older hybrid sighed. As he walked, he realized that the night was falling down already and he didn’t find a place yet, all windows were closed or the lights still on. His stomach hurted, and his sight became blurry, he was so weak, but he needed to keep going, and to find food. Eventually, he saw a window opened. If he wasn’t that hungry, maybe he would have seen that the flat wasn’t empty. But the light was down. As he entered in the small apartment, he saw that the tv was on and, on his left, the couch was back at him, so he didn’t see if there was anyone sitting on. Minho gulped, he needed to be as quiet as possible. Slowly, he went to the kitchen, carefully moving like if he was a ghost. To his big surprise, he found a lot of food on the table. Minho felt a bit bad, to eat what the occupant seemed to have prepared. But Minho was starving too much, he needed to eat. Silently, he choose a plate where there were some appetizing pieces of chicken breast with some golden sauce. He had to refrain a moan as he bite into the cooked meat, it was the best food he ever taste. The tenderness of the meet, the spices spicing up the sauce, everything tastes like a meal from heaven. He wanted to eat everything at once, but he couldn’t, he knew he would throw up if he ate too much after being starve for that long. Instead, he picked a bit of each plate, and when he felt full, a feeling he reached after only few bites, he put some in his front pocket.

The lights still turned off, Minho walked silently back to the living room window. As he came out of the kitchen, he froze, realizing that the couch was in fact a bit turn toward the kitchen, making him see that they were two human shapes on it. However, thanks God, the two boys were asleep. One had his cute face covered with freckles, and the other had rounded cheeks that made Minho wanted to bite them. Minho sighed silently, the two humans were really cute, and as he went out the flat, he thought that they seemed nice, and maybe in an other universe, he would gladly live with them, and eat all their food.

He was at his own flat for hours when his owner came back. The thirty year-old man were a bit drunk, Minho could tell by his scent. The man only petted briefly the hybrid before heading to his own room without a word, closing the door behind him. Minho was left alone again, in the dark living room. He lazily climbed on the couch, snuggled against some old blankets his owner gave him., and used his favourite one, a dark blue with stars on it, to cover himself. As he fell asleep, he found himself dreaming of the two boys in the flat, and about the delicious fest on the table. He knew he couldn’t go back there, it would be too dangerous, and too hard to leave. However, Destiny is kinda funny.

During the two days following the « fest » incident, his owner came back earlier in the evening. Still without food, though, but Minho has some leftovers from the fest so he was ok. On the couch, is owner was watching tv, playing with his phone, while he was lazily stroking Minho’s hair. The hybrid, on the other hand, was ton the floor, his had laying on the older man legs. That was their only physical contact ever. The owner never searched for more and Minho, even if he would love to cuddle, didn’t really want cuddles from that man. After three days, Minho found himself alone again. But as the night passed by and the sun rose, he wondered if his owner left again for a trip, for work or fun, he never knew. After checking in the entirely appartment, he eventually discovered that his big suitcase disappeared, so his owner won’t came back for a week at least. Minho sighed, he really was annoyed by this behaviour. He wished he could left, but he couldn’t, he was scared. He knew that it was complicated when it came to hybrid. He couldn’t leave his owner, because this one would declared his missing and if he ever found new owners, like the two cute boys for example, they would be in troubles for « rapting » him. Minho sighed. Those laws were stupid, he wished he could be free to chose with who he wanted to live.

Minho could only last a day before the hunger started to hit him again too hard for him to ignore it. When the night fall, and the city were surrounded by darkness, he went out, climbed on the roof again and started to look for an empty and open house. Without thinking, his steps leaded him toward the same neighborhood than before. All the windows were closed, except one, the house of the two cute boys. Minho thought hard, perambulated on the roof at the opposite of the window. He shouldn’t go there again, it was obvious the two boys were there again, he couldn’t risk it. Well, the lights were all on. Suddenly, however, the lights off the living room turned off. And he saw a silhouette entering in one of the bedroom. The living room window was still opened. Maybe it was a sign. No, definitely, it was too risky. But his stomach was growling, he was so hungry and he could smell from here the delicious smell of food coming from this particular flat. « Too bad », Minho though. He was too hungry.

Agile like the cat he is, Minho jumped and climbed down, until he reached the opened window. Slowly, he put a step inside. He sneaked until he reached the back of the couch and carefully raised his head to check if there was someone. His heart dropped when he saw that there were someone indeed. The cute freckles boy was sleeping, half laying, his head toward the television. Minho was like hypnotized as he noticed how the human was pretty from that close, his cute little nose like a trumpet, his plump lips just a little parted. Minho didn’t realized that he was leaning toward the boy, just a few inches from kissing him, until the freckles boy moved, scrunching his nose. With a silent gasp, Minho jumped behind the couch again, his heart beating crazy at his temples. When he eventually calmed down, he sneaked toward the kitchen in the dark. This time, the table was empty except for a plate under a cloche, and a little piece of paper. However, Minho couldn’t read, he had no idea what there were written, so he just lifted up te clock. His eyes full of stars, he drooled just at the sight of the delicious plate, well bowl to be precise. An egg was over a bunch of colorful vegetables, meat and rice. Minho already that kind of plate, his owner had ordered it plenty of time. Minho felt a bit bad to eat something so delicious he wasn’t supposed to, but at the same time, he had the feeling all this was for him. Maybe if he could read, he would ave known. But he liked the idea someone made a meal just for him. Silently, in the dark, he sat and started to eat. It was delicious, and Minho was appreciating each mouthful, refraining little moans. Suddenly, a door opened violently somewhere in the flat, making Minho jumped in fear and went instantly hided under the table, trembling.

« Felix ! » The voice called. « Come here ! I have mmm... » the last words were muffled, like if someone put his hand over the mouth.

Minho couldn’t see much from where he was, but he could hear everything, even the slightest whisper.

« Shhhhhh, don’t be that loud, Jisung ! » An other voice whispered, surely the human called Felix. « He is eating in the kitchen, you gonna scared him. »

« Sorry, sorry. » The one named Jisung answered. « So, he came back finally ? You were right hoping for it. » He could hear a smirk.

« It’s not like you weren’t behind me each time I cooked to tell me to do more just for him in case he came back. » Felix giggled, and Minho felt his stomach bubbling. « Anyway, let’s go back to your room, I don’t want him to feel trapped. »

« ‘Kay. » Jisung answered, still whispered, before talking again out loud. « Hey Felix, come to my room I have something to show you. » He said in really unnatural tone.

« Okay... » Felix sighed. « What do you want to show me ? » He asked.

« My dick ! »

They both bursted in laught, before their voice got muffled by a closed door. Minho came out from under the table, his members still shaking from the fear he had, but also a strange feeling in his heart. Before leaving, he took the paper that was next the plate. He was now sure that the note was for him, he really wanted to know what was written on it. Then, without wasting time, he crossed the room and jumped out the window, grabbed the opposite wall and climbed on the rooftop. The note pressed against his chest, Minho ran through the different roofs, and didn’t stop until he was on the couch of his owner house, curled up and hided under the blankets, turning the scene that just happened in his head, a tiny smile on his cat featured face. He couldn’t believe that te human called Felix did really cook for him. But, it meant that they saw him when he broke in the first time. They saw him steal some food, and still made a meal just for him ! They were too adorable. Minho eventually fall asleep.

However, as the days passed, Minho still hesitated to go back to Felix and Jisung place. Not like he was scared to bother them, but he was scared to cause them troubles. They were so nice, he really didn’t want them to have any problem because of him. So, the rest of the week, he didn’t go far, and stole here and there some snacks. But it wasn’t enought, the night he dreamt about Felix cooking, and the day, he daydreamt about the flat of the two boys, picturing himself on the couch between them, cuddling. One day, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He waited for the night to fall, an left again. He didn’t know when his owner would come back anyway, if he ever came back.

Soon enought, he was at the opposite roof, watching Felix and Jisung. The light was on this time, so he could see them walking around in the living room and playing video games on the couch. Now, Minho was hesitating. Should he really just go ? He couldn’t just knock at the window and ask for food, but at the same time, he found meaningless to sneak inside and steal the food. He stretched himself, rubbing his tummy. He never felt that hungry, because he never ate such delicious food. Before, he always ate just because he had to, but now, he wanted to eat so much. Anyway, he left the roof in a jump, and stayed on the small balcony, hidden behind the wall. He could hear them,the window was only half closed.

« Noooo ! How did I lose again?? » Felix whined. « I played at this game from years and you just started three days ago! »

« Because I’m a genius, you should have known by now. » Jisung chuckled. « Anyway, I won ! I deserved a reward. » He added cockily.

« A reward? » Felix sounded puzzled.

« A kiss ! » Jisung answered, making kissing noise.

« Stop ~! » Felix giggled. « I already kissed you. »

« On the cheek ! I want one on the lips. » Jisung whined, still making kissing noise.

« You... »

But Felix never finished his sentence. Minho, who was trying to see more of the scene, slidded and hit the window, making a big noise.

« The kitty is back! »Felix exclaimed, his face lighted up, followed by Jisung who was smiling widely too.

Minho froze and was about to leave, but too late, the two boys were at the window, and Jisung already had opened the window.

« Hey don’t be scared kitty ! » Jisung said, smiling.

« Are you hungry ? » Felix asked. « I can make you something, what do you want to eat ? »

« It’s okay, Minho’s not hungry... » Minho mumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

« Oh no, so cute, he speaks of himself at the third person.. » Jisung whispered.

« You’re sure? » Felix kept talking, ignoring Jisung comment. « It doesn’t bother me, you know ! Don’t worry, and it’s cold outside. » He added.

Minho stayed silent for a minute. Felix human was right, it was cold outside, and he was hungry.

« M’okay... » Minho eventually nodded. « Maybe.. maybe Minho’s a bit hungry. »

« Cool ! Come in ! » Felix exclaimed.

Felix and Jisung moved away to let Minho him. Felix ran in the kitchen to start to cooking while Jisung shut the window behind the hybrid.

« Hey Are you cold ? ... mmh... Can I call you Minho ? » Jisung asked.

« Yes, yes, Jisung can. » Minho nodded, as he walked inside, looking at everything in the flat, now that the light was on.

« Oh you know my name ? » Jisung teased, putting his arms around Minho’s shoulders.

But Minho didn’t answer, and his face stayed neutral, but Jisung saw that some blushed appeared on the hybrid cheeks.

« Anyway, are you cold ? Your sweatshirt doesn’t seem really warm. »

« Minho is okay, Minho is used to it. » Minho shrugged, ignoring Jisung frowned. « But Jisung can warm Minho. » The hybrid cat added in a smirk.

Jisung blushed and started to stutter as Minho threw himself into the smaller arms, snuggling against his chest.

« O-O-Okay... » Jisung hugged the hybrid, stroking his back to warm him up.

Minho purred slighty, his nose buried into the crooked of Jisung neck, inhaling the scent of the human.

« Hey Jisung, come here, I need some help..HEY ! » Felix exclaimed, his hands on his hips at the frame of the Kitchen door.

« He was cold ! » Jisung defended himself.

« And you thought hugging him was better than giving him one of our sweater ? »

« He was the one asking ! » Jisung pouted. « Don’t be mad. »

« Anyway, come there, I still need help. »

« Okay, come, you’ll see sunshine Felix cooking ! » Jisung giggled, as he grabbed Minho’s hand and leaded toward the kitchen.

« Sunshine ? » Minho cocked his head.

« Oh hem... » Jisung blushed. « Yeah, it’s his surname. »

In the kitchen, Minho was sitting at the table, on Felix order, and was watching the two other cooking. Well, it was mostly Felix who was cooking and Jisung was giving him the ingredients or the holding the cooking tools. When it was ready, they put the plate in front of Minho, smiling widely.

« Don’t Felix and Jisung eat ? » Minho asked, as Felix gave him cutlery.

« No need, we already ate. » Jisung answered, sitting next to him, as Felix sat on the other side, the humans sandwitching the hybrid cat.

« It’s delicious. » Minho mumbled, as he ate, his nose on his plate.

« Good, I’m happy you like it! » Felix smiled, his chin resting on his hand, his eyes not leaving Minho.

Minho ate slowly, eventually savouring a meal without the fear of being caught. As he finished hi food, Felix started to stroke his arm, softly and Jisung put his own on Minho’s thight, rubbing circle with his thumb. But Minho’s face stayed straight, pretending he didn’t realized anything, even if he kinda liked all the attention he was getting. He didn’t realized he was even purring again.

« Minho finished. » He said, pushing his plate away.

« Good, are you still hungry ? »Felix asked sweetly.

« It’s okay, Minho is full. »

Jisung groaned slightly beside him tightening just a bit his grip while Felix gulped, blushed covering his freckles.

« Okay, good good ! » Felix giggled awkwardly. « Hum, you’re not going to leave? I mean it’s late and cold outside, you should stay. » Jisung nodded in approbation.

« Alright. » Minho answered, he felt drowsy, and sleeping there didn’t sound like a bad idea.

« Cool ! » Jisung exclaimed.

« You want to sleep now? You seem tired. » Felix said, visibly concerned after Minho yawned.

« Mm, Minho’s tired. »

« What about you sleep in my bed then ? »Jisung offered. « And I would sleep with Felix ! Like that you will have a bed just for you. »

« Jisung ! » Felix exclaimed.

« What ? You don’t want him to sleep on the couch, don’t you ? »

« No, no... » Felix mumbled. « Okay, let’s do that, but you can come at us at any moment, any hour of the night, if you want, okay ? »

« Yeah, we won’t mind if you want to sleep between us, right Felix ? » Jisung added, winking.

« Shut up ! » Felix groaned.

Minho giggled.

« Okay, Minho won’t forget. »

Felix and Jisung put him in bed, after convincing him to undress himself and put on clean cloths.

« Don’t worry, Minho-ha ~ » Felix reassured him. « We just gonna wash it, okay ? And you can have it back. » Felix smiled.

« It’s not Minho’s. » Minho mumbled, his face snuggling against Felix tiny hand, his eyes closed. « It’s Owner’s cloths. He gave them to Minho. He didn’t care if Minho lose them. »

« Oh hum, okay.. » Felix glanced at Jisung, who was sitting on the bed, stroking Minho’s back.

« And, do you care ? » Jisung asked, carefully.

« Minho doesn’t think. » The hybrid finally answered, after two long minutes of silence.

« Okay, okay. » Jisung nodded.

« Hum, Minho... »Felix hesitated. « Is... is everything alright with your ... « owner » ? » Felix sounded disgusted at the used of the last word.

However, the answer never came. And they both realized that the kitty hybrid fell asleep, his breathing became regular.

« We should left. » Felix whispered.

And carefully, the humans left, smiling like dumbs, found of the kitty sleeping in Jisung bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don’t hesitate to comment or let a kudos >x<, it motivates a lot ;w; <3 Thank you mwah 😘
> 
> Ps I don’t know yet how many chapters it will have, but I think it would have about 3/4 chapters I think


	2. Rise and fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I hope you will like this chapter two !  
> I remind you that there is no beta reader nor English is my first language 🙈  
> Enjoyyyyy ☺️

Soft. Everything was sof and comfortable, Minho was surrounded by the strong fragrance of agrumes. The orange hybrid cat mewled in satisfaction, snuggling against the soft pillow. Opening his eyes, Minho wondered where he was for a second, confused and lost. He wasn’t at his home place, on the couch. He was on a bed. On Jisung’s bed, he thought. Minho sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was dark outside but the night didn’t seem to be too much late. Lazily, he fell back on the bed again, hugging the pillow, breathing deeply Jisung scent. Suddenly, he needed something else, something more. Felix scent.

Without waiting more, Minho left the bed, his footsteps silent and tiny on the wood floor. Outside the room, everything was dark and quiet, except from the other bedroom, from where Minho could hear chuckles. He suddenly stopped in front of the door ajar, a streak of light cutine him. Should he really enter ? Sure Felix said that he could come anytime but now, he wasn’t sure anymore. On the opposite, he thought that it was the worst idea he ever had. He was about to step back when a voice raise from inside the room.

“ Minho-ah ?” It was Jisung.

“ Wanna come in ?” Felix asked.

Minho shyly pushed the door. He was wearing a large T-shirt, probably Jisung’s, and an underwear, that was a bit down so his tail was free of any movements, hidden by the t-shirt. The bedroom was bathed in a dim light, coming from the bedside lamp. Felix and Jisung were laying down in the only and not that large bed, watching something on a phone. The hybrid cat stayed on the doorstep until Felix beckoned him to come.

“ Do you want some cuddle maybe ?” Jisung said, teasing, as Minho climbed on the bed.

Felix pulled him so he was sandwitched between the two humans.

“ No.” Minho said, frowning, even if he snuggled against Felix, his face on his shoulders.

“ See that ...” Felix said, the smile hearing on his voice.

Jisung passed his arms around him and pressed his chest against Minho’s back. Felix moved a bit to put his phone on the bedside table and turned off the light.

“ I guess it’s bedtime.”

“ Can keep going. Doesn’t bother Minho. Minho doesn’t want to bother.” Minho said, his voice muffled by Felix’s shirt.

“Don’t worry, we were about to turn off, right Lixie ?”

“Yes Sungie.” Felix nodded, and even if Minho had his eyes closed, he could feel every Felix mouvement. “ By the way,” He added “Are you comfortable ? Everything is okay ?”

“Minho is fine, Felix don’t need to worry.” Minho whispered, feeling himself falling a sleeping.

“Oh look Felix.” Jisung cooed. “ He is already asleep. Isn’t he cute ?” He added in a whispered, tightening his embrace.

Felix only hummed, putting a kiss on Minho’s fluffy ears. The human didn’t wait long before joining the kitty in Morpheus arms, rocked by the purr ofMinho.

Once, again, Minho woke up. It was early in the morning, judging by the light entering through the curtains. He felt warm, and safe, and maybe a little tiny hungry. Even if Minho had more the human side per his aspect, he still kept the eating and sleeping routines of a cat. Taking a lot of naps, and eating a little bit all over the day. That’s why, when he stole, he always made sure to bring some with him, so he could eat later. But today, no need to steal. Well, that would be his thought, if he his mind wasn’t foggy by sleep, and something else. He was tightly hugged by the two humans, Felix pressing his face on the crook of the freckles boy neck, and Jisung pressing him against Felix. He could say both of them was still asleep by the way they breathed. He could feel something against his butt, brushing between his cheeks. Then, he understood, he felt needy, horny. Worst, Felix crotch was pressing against his own, in front. Minho took everything he had to not moan, to not move, but it was way much more complicated than expected, Felix and Jisung both moving slightly in their sleep. Minho could not hold anymore and started to grind against them, slowly, very slowly, his whimpers muffled by Felix’s neck skin. He could feel Jisung length growing between his cheeks, and adding up tothe friction from Felix clothed dick, Minho was overwhelmed. Suddenly, he heard drowsy whines, coming from behind and stopped completely any movement. A tiny hand travelled from his back to his waist, kneading it softly. Minho heart started to beat quicker and quicker, strong at his temper. Did he wake up Felix ? He needed to get away, to flee, it was too embarrassing. He suddenly felt a kiss on his hair.

“ Are you awake ?” Felix asked, in a whisper.

Minho raised his head, looking at the freckles blonde boy through this long eyelashes. Felix was so cute, his hair going messy, his plump lips a bit dry from the night. Minho thought of licking them, and that idea made the hybrid blush.

“ Are you alright ? “ Felix asked, concerned.

“ Yes yes, Minho’s just hungry.” He answered, looking away.

“Let’s make the breakfast then.” Felix smiled.

“ It’s too early.” Minho tried to keep Felix in bed, he was worried that it was too early for the human being in fact. “Minho can manage by himself.”

“ Don’t worry Kitty.” Felix grabbed Minho hand and they left the bedroom.

The hybrid blushed at the petname, his tail waving happily. When they entered in the kitchen, Felix made him sit at the table, as he was backing pancakes.

“ Felix...” Minho called.

“ Yes, Minho ?” Felix answered, still concentrate on his task.

“ Did Felix... find something in Minho’s pocket yesterday ?”

Minho wondered if they found the paper he took there the second time he came.

“No, we just threw it in the laundry basket, why ?” Felix turned so he could look at Minho.

“Nothing.” Minho mumbled, playing with the end of his tail.

“ Come on, you can tell me !” Felix teased, as he put a plate with several pancakes, and a bottle of honey. “ I’m curious now.” He whined, as he say next to Minho.

« Nothing much. » Minho mumbled, as he looked at the appetizing breakfast.

« Don’t make me go search by myself. » Felix smiled. « Don’t be shy, you can eat. » He added, making a sign toward the plate.

« Felix can go. » Minho shrugged, but he didn’t make a move toward the plate.

« Okay. » Felix giggled, as he poured a good amount of honey on the pancakes. « You should eat encore it turn cold. »

« Feed Minho. » Minho whispered.

« What ? » Felix thought he misheard.

« Maybe Felix could feed Minho. » The hybrid cat repeated, raising his head, his face stillstraight, but his ears red.

« If... if you want. » Felix blushed, wrinkling his nose.

He took a fork and cut a piece of pancake. As he planted the fork in it, he glanced at Minho, who was already mouth opened and eyes closed. Felix gulped, trying to keep control, how Minho could be that innocent and sinned at the same time ? He would have jump on Minho if... Suddenly, impatient whines coming from the hybrid cat pulled him out of his daydream. He petted Minho’s hair, and tried to not drop a single drop of honey as he travelled the piece of pancake toward his mouth. Minho chewed, and whined as he enjoyed the taste of Felix cooking so early in the morning.

« Yummy. » Minho purred, caming closer to Felix.

« Glad you like it. » Femix said, taking a piece of pancake for himself.

They kept their little game on, Felix feeding Minho happily. As he took a bite for himself, a drop of honey rolled on his cheek. He was about to swipe it with the back of his sleeve when Minho approached.

« Felix has some here. » And without waiting, he licked the trace of honey on the other’s cheek.

After a few seconds of freeze, Felix grabbed the hybrid and pulled him on his lap. It was more than he could endure.

« Kitty is such a tease. » Felix smiled, placing his hands on Minho waist.

« Kitty doesn’t know what Felix is talking about. Can Felix keep feeding ? » Minho said, squirming on Felix lap, making the younger groaned. He wrapped his tail around Felix leg.

« Okay, okay. »

Felix was about to put an other bite in Minho mouth when a voice made them both jumped.

« So that’s why you are not in bed ? » Jisung said, in the frame of the door. « That’s not nice, doing funny things without me... » He said, faking a sob.

« We aren’t doing anything. » Felix frowned, pulling Minho down from his lap.

Minho smiled devilishly, as he took place. He liked them, he really liked them, and he liked how it seemed they liked him too.

« So, can you feed me too please ? » Jisung pleaded, with a smirk as he sat down next to Felix.

« No. » Felix rolled his eyes. « Help yourself. »

« But you did it for Minho ! » Jisung raised his voice.

« It’s not the same ! »

« If you are like that, then... »

Jisung stood up and rushed on the opposite side of the table, and sat next to Minho.

« Maybe Minho-ah would accept to feed me, right ? » Jisung turned toward Minho, petting his ears.

« Minho can only be fed. » Minho replied, as he took the fork.

« And you don’t want to do an exception, just to please me ? » Jisung smiled, putting a hand on Minho thigh.

« Mmmh. »

Minho didn’t respond but he still took a piece of pancake, he dried the honey on the plate and leaned it toward Jisung, who opened his mouth eagerly. They kept doing this, Minho feeding Jisung, while Felix was crotchety eating on his own with fork he grabbed earlier. All of a sudden, Jisung missed intentionally a piece, making it dropped on his clothed crotch.

« Oops, I can be clumsy some times. » Jisung winked at Minho, rubbing his own thighs.

« Jisung ! » Felix jumped. « Stop ! »

« And why ? Why are you the only one who can ... »

« Who can what Jisung ? Say it ! » Felix growled.

« Who can touch him! You acted like if I’m gonna hurt him. » Jisung was on his feet too.

Minho was looking at them, confused.

« Why fighting ? » He asked, tilting his head, his ears down. « Minho thought Felix and Jisung liked each other. »

« Minho... » Jisung sat down, picking up the piece of pancake on the floor.

« We are just friends. We didn’t mean to fight, sorry. » Felix sighed.

« Yeah, just friend. » Jisung looked hurt, he stood up again and was about to leave the kitchen. « Anyway, it’s still to early for me, I’m going to bed. »

« Wait, Minho wants to sleep again too. » Minho yawned, and jumped on his feet.

Jisung grabbed him by the waist, glancing to Felix before leaving him alone. The latest frowned, and cursed. He decided to clean the kitchen, and then he would leave the appartment for doing some food shopping, and also cool down his head. He didn’t know why he was so angry and he didn’t like to show himself like that in front of Minho. And, he maybe regretted a bit yelling at Jisung.

During this time, Minho slept for two more hours. Jisung only for one, but his spent the other one brushing Minho hair as he watched videos on his phone.

« Jisung likes Felix. » Minho mumbled, his head against Jisung chest. It was more statement than a question.

« He is my friend, of course I like him, even if he is a bit possessive, apparently. » Jisung sighed.

« Minho means... really likes. »

« Mmmh. » Jisung hummed, his eyes still glued on the screen.

« Is Jisung possessive too ? » Minho suddenly asked.

« What? Ah... » Jisung seemed to think. « Maybe... But with Felix, I could share anything. » He added, squeezing the hybrid shoulder.

« Even me ? » Minho raised his head, looking at Jisung with his lovely eyes. 

Jisung opened his mouth, not sure of what to answer. Did Minho have any idea of what he was saying? He looked so innocent, like that, in his arms, but when a smile appeared on his lips, Jisung doubted. And he got why Felix couldn’t resist, because he was about to yield too.

Minho waved his tail, still looking at Jisung, at how he was biting his lower lips. He wasn’t sure himself of what he was doing. But he loved, for sure, how they reacted, each time he acted a bit seductive. Jisung bent, and gave a kiss on Minho nose.

« Even you. » He eventually said. « But I’m not going to make you squeal without Felix, without him knowing at least. » He added.

« Squeal ? » Minho asked.

« Mow, you’re so cute. » He added in a chuckle. « If you’re okay, I will explain you later. »

Minho pressed his head against Jisung chest again. Suddenly, the front door of the flat opened.

« You can still sleep here if you want, I’m gonna go to the living room. » Jisung said as he got away from Minho embrace.

« It’s okay, Minho comes too. »

But in fact, Minho just slept on the couch, watching time to time what was on tv. Felix and Jisung were in the kitchen and the cat hybrid could hear them. For as long he knew, they made up and that idea made him happy. After lunch, Minho decided to go outside for a bit, he wanted to meet San. When he shared his desire with his two humans, they felt more excited than him.

« Ohh you have a kitty friend? That’s s cute ! You want to bring some cookies I made ? » Felix offered, excited.

« Maybe you should wear something warmer. » Jisung added as he went in his room to bring back a bigger sweatshirt, and a sweatpants.

« Why acting like Minho’s parents ? » Minho rolled his eyes.

« Wh-what ? No ! » Felix shook his head. « Like friends. »

« Yeah older friends, we took care of you ! » Jisung nodded.

« Well, if we are older... How old are you Minho-ah ? » Felix asked, as he packed cookies.

« Mmmh. » Minho seemed to think for a long time. « Minho is twenty-two. »

« What ? You’re older than us ?! » Jisung gasped.

« So.. We have to call you Minho hyung? » Felix petted Minho’s hair.

« Or Kitty Hyung? That’s cuter, hehe. » Jisung chuckled.

« As Felix and Jisung want, everything is fine to Minho. » Minho said, as he passed the sweatshirt over his shirt. « It’s okay to not call Minho Hyung, Felix and Jisung can call Minho as they want. »

« Okay, okay Hyungie~ » Jisung nodded.

Minho was putting on the sweatpants, and suddenly stopped, and looked down.

« Is there a problem? »Felix asked.

« Just... Minho can’t pulled the pant up. » Minho pouted. « Minho’s tail blocked. »

« Really ? But how did you do before ? » Jisung asked.

Minho turned around to how them the problem, the top of his naked ass, his tail passing over the sweatpants.

« Minho made a hole to let the tail pass. » He explained.

He waited for an answer, but he realized that both of Jisung and Felix were staring as his butt. He shook his ass a bit, to make them came out of their thoughts.

« So ? » Minho smiled.

« Y-yeah, let’s make a hole in it, so you can walk more easily. » Felix giggled, blushing.

After cutting into the underwear and sweatpants, and making sure Minho didn’t forget the cookies, Felix and Jisung let the hybrid cat left by the window. He couldn’t see it, but they were anxious, anxious that he might not come back. And to be honest, he thought about it too, but he knew his Owner won’t be back until two days at least, so. Maybe he could enjoy it a little longer. When he eventually reached his meeting point with San, he realized he was the first to arrive. He layed down, taking a sunbath. He was dozing, wondering if he should wait for San to eat a cookie when a shadow blocked the sunlight.

« Min hyung ! » San exclaimed.

« Hi, Sannie. » Minho opened the eyes, and saw that someone was on San side. 

« Sorry for the late. Sannie found Wooyoung ! Feels better. »

« Hi Minho hyung! » Wooyoung chuckled. « Sorry for not being around, Wooyoung was sick. »

Wooyoung was also a cat hybrid, light long blonde hair, and a fringe separated in the middle. They used to hang out together, with some other cats, on the roofs. Sometime, when the weather allowed it, they even went to a park, and some dog hybrids even joined them. Usually, hybrids that hang out alone stuck together, it was dangerous for a lonely hybrid to wander along in the street. That also why Minho stayed on the roof when he was alone, it was a safe place.

« If Wooyoung feels better. » Minho hummed. « Wanna some cookies? » He offered.

« Where did Min hyung find them ? »San gasped, his mouth full of cookies.

So, Minho told them the story, briefly. Wooyoung and San asked a lot of questions, and Minho tried to answer. They even teased him, saying that the older eventually found some good humans to take care of him.

« But Minho couldn’t stay with them, even if Minho wants. » Minho sighed.

They were all the three laying down, the sun bathing their face and fur.

« Why not ? » Wooyoung asked.

« Because Minho already has a Owner... » Minho answered, a bit bitter.

« And ? If the two cute humans really like Min Hyung, they should fight for Min Hyung ! » San exclaimed.

« Minho’s just a cat, Minho is not worth to fight for... » Minho mumbled.

« No ! Min hyung shouldn’t say that ! » San jumped on the older hybrid. 

With a glance at San, Minho made the younger get away, but Minho still petted his hair nicely. Eventually, when the cookies box emptied, they all the three fell a sleep on the roof, taking a sunbathing nap. When Minho woke up, because of a chill, he realized that the sun was setting. He shook softly the two younger hybrids, sending them back to their house, as he packed his stuff and walked toward Felix and Jisung flat.

When Minho got inside the flat through the window, he didn’t expect Jisung and Felix to rush at his side, they were clearly worried.

« Minho, how are you ?? Is everything alright ? » Felix grabbed Minho’s hands into his tiny ones. « Geez, you’re freezing ! »

« Why so worried ? Fine, Minho’s fine. » The hybrid stretched. « Minho and friends just fell asleep in the roof. »

« Nothing, nothing. » Felix suddenly blushed. « Come in, let’s eat. »

Minho undressed, being only in T-shirt and underwear, like in the morning. He didn’t show it, but he felt kinda happy that they seemed really worried about him. His Owner never cared, he could disappear for the night that the old man would barely greet him when he came back, if he ever noticed that Minho wasn’t in the house. But each time Minho was in this house, surrounded by Jisung and Felix, he felt his heart getting warm, and bubbles in his stomach. Seated at the kitchen table, Minho was between them, eating silently while they talked about their day and what they could watched after. Suddenly, Felix turned toward Minho.

« So you kept the little message I wrote for you. » He said sweetly, but he was smirking.

Minho raised his head, he was blushing but his face was still neutral, like usual when he was embarrassed.

« Felix searched. » He simply stated.

« Of course, Felix is very curious. » Jisung snorted.

« But that’s so cute, I’m happy you kept it. » Felix told Minho, ignoring Jisung comment.

« Minho just wanted to know what was written on it. » Minho shrugged before putting an other piece of fish in his mouth.

« You... you can’t read ? » Felix said, carefully.

« Well, Felix just wrote something like “This is for you, enjoy.” I think. » Jisung explained, smirking at Felix.

« Yeah, nothing fancy. But I wanted to write you more little note, but if you can’t read, maybe it’s not necessary. »

« It’s okay, Felix can do that, it doesn’t bother Minho. »

« Does Minho Hyungie enjoyed the little touches ? » Jisung teased.

« No. » Minho answered quickly, but he was blushing and his tail waving happily.

Jisung and Felix looked at each other but didn’t say more, they just smiled at Minho, watching him eat like they were watching the most interesting thing in the world.

When all the three migrated to the living room, Minho was about to sat down on the floor, like he usually did with his Owner, more because of the habit than a real will.

« What are you doing? » Jisung frowned, as he grabbed Minho shoulders.

« Habits... » Minho blushed, playing with the end of the tail.

« Tch... » Felix groaned, as he sat down, pulling Minho next to him. « That’s a nasty habits, you deserve to be on the couch. » He said, snuggling against Minho’s arm.

« Yeah, you’re place is between Felix and I. » Jisung smirked, waving his eyebrows suggestively.

« Jisung ! » Felix hissed.

However, Minho didn’t pay attention, and settled himself more comfortably between the two humans. As the evening progressed, Minho slided more and more until he had his upper body on Felix lap and his lower part on Jisung’s. The freckles boy was petting his hair, playing with them and scratching behind his ears. Minho was purring, feeling too much comfortable for not falling asleep. Jisung, on the other hand, was massaging his leg, playing and brushing his tail, sometimes even taping on his butt.

Suddenly, when Minho opened his eyes, the room was in the dark, the only lights coming from the tiny gap living by the ajar door. He wondered why they didn’t wake him up when they went to bed, and stoop up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He came closer, silently as usual, his cat side making his steps like ghost’s. He was about to open the door but the voices from inside stopped him.

« Come on Lixie, you seem really build up... » Jisung was whispering.

« But Minho... » Felix started, but the end of his sentence got muffled.

Minho approached closer, peaking through the gap, and what he saw made him gasp. Jisung was caging Felix, kissing him roughly, his ass grabbed strongly by Felix tiny hands. If he was human, he couldn’t have heard their whispers, but his cat ears were capturing all their whispers, all their whimpers.

« Let’s play a bit together before Minho join us... » Jisung moved back a bit, pinning Felix’s wrists down.

« Why you’re acting like you are the one in charge ? » Felix grinned.

And in a smooth move, he changed their position, he was now on top, biting Jisung neck.

« Because you think you can with that tiny hands ? » Jisung taunted.

« Because you think you can with that tiny voice ? » Felix replied, his voice dropping a ton, being so deep that Minho shivered.

Jisung laughted, and stood on his knees, enought to catch Felix’s face between his hands and kiss him, mouth open, a kiss of spit and teeth. Minho had to cover his mouth with a hand, aroused by the scene before his eyes. He couldn’t resist, his other hand going under his underwear, just touching his own half-soft dick.

« Aren’t you too tight there ? » Jisung smirked, as he grabbed Felix crotch. « It seems painful. »

« You have something in mind, Sung~? » Felix grabbed Jisung butt.

Jisung answered with a kiss, tucking down both of their underwear. He grabbed their cocks and pressed them together, the friction making them groan. Quickly, Jisung started to jerk them off, their precum mixed. Jisung used it as lube, and when it was not enought, he spitted on it, having Felix a groan deeper than the other.When he wanted add his hands, Jisung spanked them away.

« No.. nnng Lixie.. » Jisung moaned. « No need your tiny hands. » He teased.

Felix cursed and pushed Jisung on his back, and started to fuck the other hands.

« ‘cause you’re really think that your hands are good enought... » Felix growled, his deep voice resonating until Minho ears.

Minho couldn’t look away, his eyes glued on the hottest scene he ever witness, he could have never imagine doing this. He was stroking his dick, nothing thinking much, his mind clounded by neediness. His hand wasn’t covering his mouth anymore, but his fingers was playing with his tongue, spit rolling down his chin. It was like watching two alpha fighting for dominance, and Minho couldn’t stop his hand moving on his dick, playing with his balls, and even brushing his hole sometimes.

« Tighter, tighter... » Felix ordered.

« Are you picturing Minho tight swollen hole ? »

Suddenly, they both groaned louder at Jisung’s words, Felix thrusts becoming erratic. Minho closed his eyes, biting his fingers as his own load shot on the floor. He didn’t realized that he had mewl when his own orgasm hit him. He was catching his breath, his eyes blurred by tears, when suddenly, a voice made him jump.

« Mi-Minho ? » Felix called, unsure.

Minho froze, his heart beating strongly at his ears, the heatspreading over his face. He couldn’t move, he looked down, where his own cum on the floor.

« Minho ? » Jisung called, this time.

When Minho heard them moving from the bed, it was like every restrain disappeared. And he started running. He could die in embarrassment, he couldn’t say there. He ran into the living and jumped through the window. Behind him, he heard something falling and the humans calling his name. He climbed on the roof, and ran again, his lungs burning from the sudden exercice and the cold outside. His name rasonating in the darkness of the night, tears peaking at his eyes. Minho only succeed to calm down when he was on his old house, hiding under his favourite blanket, shaking like a leaf. He couldn’t go back, never. He embarrassed himself too much. He didn’t deserve them after all the kindness they had for him, he just came on their floor. He didn’t deserve them. He shouldn’t have left the flat. His owner will come back soon, and old days will be his daily life again. He didn’t deserve them. He should stay there now, even if he was starving, he should not move anymore.

He didn’t deserve them. He didn’t deserve them.

He didn’t deserve them.

He already missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it 🥺 don’t hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment uwu  
> So, what was your fav part ? 👀 what do you think happened between Jisung and Felix ? Uwu did you like tiny Ateez Easter ? ahah  
> I was sad when I wrote the end :( 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading !


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho deserves all love  
> A l l L o v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I was carried away by this chapter but I hope you’ll like it !🙈

Cold and empty, Minho was lonely in the flat. He felt so lazy, so sad that he didn’t move from his bunch of blankets during a almost the whole day. He was so depressed by what happened just the night before that he wasn’t even hungry. He felt so embarrassed that he could never show his face again in front of Jisung and Felix. He couldn’t believe he really cum on their floor like a pervert voyeur. Never before he did something like that, or ever felt like that. Of course, Minho had some needs sometimes, but he always had managed it by himself. It was the first time he ever was aroused by someone, even more by two humans. He didn’t understand that feeling, why his heart ached so much. He put that on the fact he was already use to the kindness of the two humans. And also because he was hungry, the night was falling. Minho stretched, when suddenly he heard the noise of the door being unlocked. He never felt so deceive in his entire life to see his Owner entering the flat. Unconsciously, he had hoped that Felix and Jisung were coming for him, coming to bring him back. But it was just a silly thought, he was dumb to have the nerve thinking he could be worth enought for them to look for I’m. They didn’t even know his Owner name, or where he lived. He was nothing more than a stray cat.

His Owner barely noticed him, hiding under his blankets, and he went directly to his own room, and then to the bathroom. During this time, Minho gathered his blankets and left the couch. He adjusted the blankets on the floor near the wall heater, and fall on them again. He hoped that maybe the old man would ordered some food. And his little wish seemed to be heard. After coming out from the bathroom, smelling better than the sweaty scent he had when he arrived, but not as good as Jisung and Felix though. He could never smell as good as them. Minho sighed heavily while his Owner opened the door, his heart had skipped a beat again when the doorbell rang. When will he be used to it ?

« Hey, I don’t like that, you can have it. » His Owner suddenly called him, giving him fried shrimped on a napkin.

Minho blinked several times before accepting the food, he didn’t mutter a word, and when he bite in the shrimp, he thought that it wasn’t that good, and Felix would have made it better. He jumped when double knocks were suddenly heard from the front door.

« I wonder who it is, I don’t expect anyone. » His Owner frowned. « Cat, go open the door. »

Minho nodded and stood up. He approached the door, suddenly anxious, and when he opened the door, his heart stopped.

« Minho !! » Felix jumped on him, hugging him tightly. 

« I told you he was there ! » Jisung exclaimed, joining the hug.

Minho could barely breath under that amount of sudden affection, tears peaking in the corner of his eyes. He started to shake.

« Oy, who are you and why are you hugging my cat ? » The older man said, standing up behind the couch.

« We are Minho’s friends ! » Felix exclaimed. « And I guess you are his « owner ». » The disgust was peaking on his voice at the last word.

« Friends ? And since when you have human friends ? That’s what you were doing when I’m gone?! » The Owner said, ignoring Felix and Jisung, and rushing to grab Minho.

« Hey ! Don’t touch him ! » Jisung pushed the man away, interposed between him and the hybrid cat.

« What the fuck ? » The man frowned, his eyes passing from Minho to Jisung then Felix. « I’m his Owner as long as I know, and I’m the only one allow to touch him ! » He growled.

« And what an « Owner » ... » Felix said sarcastically. « You force him to steal for food ! He was wearing a poor old t-shirt full of holes and a short while we are in the middle of the winter ! And I’m sure you didn’t even notice he had some clean clothes on him. » Felix was angry now, pointing at the older with an accusing finger.

« Hey keep calm kid. » The latter groaned. « Why are you talking like he is mistreated ? He is good, otherwise he would never left your room right ? » He added with a smirk. « Right Cat ? You like living with me ? »

Minho didn’t answer, he looked at the ground, avoiding his Owner gaze. He played with the end of his tail.

« Hey ! Answer me. » The bossy tone made Minho jumped, grabbing Felix jacket who was just in front of him.

« You have no right to talk to him like that ! » Jisung hissed, while Felix grabbed Minho’s shoulders protectively.

« I have all rights ! You’re the ones putting your noise in other’s business that doesn’t concern you at all ! If you want an hybrid, go found one yourself. »

« That’s not the point ! » Jisung retorted.

« And you are mistreating Minho ! » Felix growled. « You fucking idiot ! »

« Who the fuck you think you are ?!! » The Owner screamed, getting angrier. « You came to my home and fucking insult me? He IS my cat, my property. Now, go fuck each other you fags and leave my apartment ! »

Minho were trembling in Felix arms, he never saw him that angry, and he was sure he was about to punch Felix. But Jisung was quicker and he hit Minho’s Owner on the face, an ugly noise coming from the impact.

« What... »

« SHUT UP !He is not just a cat ! And still less your property ! He is a human being, you piece of trash ! And a way more beautiful human being than you will ever be bastard ! » Jisung was clenching his fists.

« Fuck... » The older cursed. « You’re crazy ! You’re fucking crazy. » He whined, as he was holding his bloody nose. « You know what ? If you want him that much, just take him away. » He winced as he approached a cupboard, grabbing something from a drawer. « I don’t want to see you ever. Here is the fucking paper, now it’s your problem. » He added as he gave a paper at Jisung, who took it suspiciously.

The Owner left them and went toward his own bathroom, when he was about to open the door, he turned toward the three younger.

« He is not worth it anyway, and now get out of my flat, I don’t want to see you anymore. » He shut the door behind him.

Minho didn’t stop shaking in Felix arms, his heart beating too hard because of the fear and the anxiety. Felix kissed his fluffy ears chastely when Jisung was mumbling something as he read the paper.

« At least, we won’t have any problem with the justice. » He said, putting the paper in his pocket.

« Hey Minho, baby, let’s go. » Felix said softly. « Do you have any things we need to take before leaving. »

« J-just blankets over there. » Minho whispered, pointing at the blankets pile.

« I’m getting them, don’t worry. » Felix said, leaving Minho at Jisung.

Jisung opened the door and lead them outside, followed by Felix, his arms full, shutting the door behind him harshly.

« You’re going to be cold ! » Felix exclaimed, taking a blanket and wrapping Minho in it.

« Thank you ... » Minho mumbled. « It’s Minho’s favorite.» He added, tightening the blanket around him.

« What about your feet, is it going to be okay ? » Jisung wondered, looking at them.

« No need to worry. » He snuggled against Jisung chest.

« Well, we have only one bike... » Felix said, as they approached a locked bicycle. « What about Minho climbs on it and you guide him ? » He proposed.

Jisung helped the hybrid to sit on the bicycle seat, comforting him, saying he won’t fall because Jisung won’t let him go. Felix giggled and started walking ahead, after folding the blankets. Minho thought it was way longer to go at the humans apartment by foot. While on foot, it took them almost thirty minutes, he did it in ten through the roofs, maybe fifteen. Felix leaded him upstairs while Jisung parked their bicycle.

« Is it okay if we washed the blankets ? » Felix asked as they entered in the three rooms flat.

Minho nodded, waiting at the entrance hall, balancing on his feet.

« Minho Hyungie ? » Jisung opened the door just behind the hybrid. « Don’t stay here ! What about a bath ? Does Minho want a bath ? » He asked, hugging him.

« That’s not a bad idea. »

« Feliiiiiiix ! » Jisung called the one day younger boy, walking with his arm around Minho shoulders. « Minniiiie waaants a baaath ! »

« Well, prepare it for him ! I’m gonna make the dinner, take your time. » Felix said, kissing Minho’s cheek as he went out from the bathroom before pinching Jisung’s one. « And you, don’t take too much advantage. »

« I don’t understand what you’re talking about. » He answered, chuckling.

During the time Jisung ran the bath, Minho put his favorite blanket with the others in the washing machine, like told. Then he undressed himself, and when Jisung turned around to invite the hybrid orange cat to enter the bath, he lost his tongue. Minho was clearly showing off, and Jisung couldn’t resist but feeling him up, a mewl escaping his lips.

« Minnie’s a bit thin. » Jisung said, as he kneaded Minho’s waist.

« Is it a problem ? » Minho’s asked, looking into Jisung eyes.

« Don’t worry, Felix and I will feed our cute Minnie so well, you’ll be a wealthy kitty. » He added, kissing Minho’s neck.

Minho squealed, and squirmed when Jisung’s hands traveled and squished his butt. Minho escaped from his embrace and plunged into the bath, under Jisung giggles.

« Don’t tell me you’re getting all shy ? » Jisung kneeled next to the bath tube, smiling at the hybrid, who started by washing his tail.

« Minho never gets shy. » He mumbled.

« If you say so. Well, even if I would love to watch you take a bath, I’m gonna help Lixie with the food, if you need anything, just yell, okay ? »

« M’okay. » Minho mumbled.

Jisung leaned to Minho, making a pout with his lips to kiss Minho, but the hybrid avoided him.

« Oh come on, let me kiss you. » Jisung whined.

As Jisung leaned even more, Minho suddenly turned his head and kissed him on the lips, making the younger gasp.

« Jisung’s happy ? » He asked, as he turned around again.

« Very happy. » Jisung smiled, petting the older orange hair, noticing the red on the ears.

Then he left Minho alone, who took his time to clean himself, he chose the shampoo that smelled like Felix hair, and the soap like Jisung. The hybrid couldn’t help but smile, loving how their scent were mixing on him. He cautiously rinse and got out the bath. Suddenly, he realized that there weren’t any towel for him. He didn’t want to bother them. He was waiting, soaking wet, trying to remember where Felix put the towel. Suddenly, the freckles boy appeared at the frame of the door.

« Minnie ~ The... What are you doing all wet ? » He exclaimed, making Minho jumped.

Without waiting, he rushed toward the cupboard and took a towel, he immediately wrapped him up.

« You’re gonna catch a cold, Minnie. » Felix sighed. « Why you didn’t call us ? » He added, rubbing the kitty head vigorously.

« Minho doesn’t want to annoy. » He answered, playing with the end of his tail, looking down.

« Hey, Minho, look at me. » Felix said, gently cupped the hybrid face and made him look at him. « You will never bother us, okay ? Never. » He finished with a kiss on the long straight Minho’s nose.

Minho blushed, and looked away, letting the younger boy dry him. He dressed himself, as Felix left to the kitchen and joined the humans just few minutes later. Jisung, big smile on his face, made him sit between them. The table was covered with plates and side dishes, it smelled so good that Minho couldn’t do anything g but drool over.

« Seems Minho is hungry. » Jisung said, winking at Felix.

Felix giggled, and served him. Jisung and Felix talked a lot during the meal, while Minho ate silently, happy to listen to them and eat delicious food. He felt warm inside, and not only because of the heated food. He learnt that Felix will go back to College in two days, holidays was over, but that Minho didn’t have to worry, Jisung worked from home so he will stay with him. Suddenly, they fell silence, looking at Minho concerned, worried he would say.

« Mi-Minho ... » Felix started.

« What is it ? » Minho raised his head.

« Why are you crying ? » Jisung came close.

Minho was about to ask what he was talking about, when he realized Jisung was right. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, wetting Felix’s hoodie, falling on his plate.

« Are you ok ? » Felix took his hand. « Are you hurt anywhere ? You don’t like it ? »

« You’re not happy ? We’re sorry, we should have ask you before bringing you here like that, but we were so worried and.. » Jisung kept talking.

« No, no. That’s not it. » Minho tried to speak, his voice broken by the risk of a burst of tears.

« What is it then ? You can speak to us you know, right ? » Felix said.

« Mi-Minho’s just happy. » He whispered, trying to wipe away his tears flowing without interruption.

« Minho... » Jisung pulled him into a hug, stroking his back gently.

« B-but Mi-Minho is just a cat... Minho doesn’t deserve all this. » He sobbed into Jisung shirt.

« Don’t ever say that again. » Jisung made Minho looked at him. « We would do anything for you, we would go to hell and back if it was for you. You worth it okay ? You worth it Minho. »Jisung was so close now, that Minho could feel his breath on his lips.

« Bu-But ... »

Jisung cut him with a kiss, a passionate kiss that couldn’t be compared with any kisses he shared with them before. Jisung hold him tight, moving his lips and asking to enter in the hybrid mouth with his tongue. Minho embraced the younger back, feeling weak as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss, needed to breath. Jisung barely let him that he felt Felix arms grabbing him and pulling him his lap.

« We love you. » Felix whispered with his deep voice in the hybrid ear.

« Minho loves you too. » Minho whimpered. « Minho loves Felix and Jisung so much. »

Felix smiled fondly, stroking Minho cheeks and kissed him too, softly. Minho put his arms around Felix neck, his tail waving happily. Jisung pressed his chest agaisnt the hybrid’s back, kissing his hair. Suddenly, Minho felt needy, incredibly needy. He started to grind on Felix lap unconsciously, his butt pressing agaisnt Jisung crotch. Felix tiny hands grabbed abruptly Minho’s hips, making his stop his movement. Minho pulled his head away, breaking the kiss, afraid that he made a mistake, he was about to stand up, but Jisung blocked him behind, his hands over Felix one’s.

« Hey, why do you want to flee away ? » Felix teased him.

« You tease us and then stop ? How sad... » Jisung faked a sob.

« Unless you don’t want, don’t worry we won’t be mad if you want to stop.» Felix suddenly said with a serious tone, loosening his grip. 

« No, no, it’s okay. » Minho blushed. « Minho... Minho is just embarrassed. »

« Oh Minho... » Jisung cooed. « Don’t be, do you want us to take care of you ? »

« Taking care of Minho ? » Minho titled his head.

« Mmmh.. » Jisung hummed. « Like here. » He caressed Minho’s ass.

« Or here. » Felix added, cupping the hybrid crotch.

Minho whined, bucking his hips toward.

« Yes, yes... » Minho mewled.

« Yes ? Yes what ? » Felix smirked, his deep voice going directly through his dick.

« P-please, touch Minho please. »

« If you asked so nicely. » Jisung chuckled.

« Minho, if you want to stop at any moment, just tell stop okay ? » Felix said softly, petting Minho’s head.

« Minho is okay, Minho wants to feel as good as Felix and Jisung. » He said seductively, jiggling his ass.

« Oh so Minho did saw us ? » Jisung smirked, grabbing this ass to make him stand up.

« Minho was impressed. Jisung and Felix looked like alphas... » Minho whined on Felix shoulders, who was helping him as Jisung was bending him a bit.

« Alphas ? Us ? » Felix chuckled.

« Yes, you ! » Minho nodded fervently. « It was exciting to watch Felix and Jisung fight. »

« Why did you run away then ? You could have join us ... » Jisung pouted.

« Minho was embarrassed... » Minho answered.

« Because we were talking about Minho without him ? » Felix asked, stroking his hair.

« No... because Minho came on the flooooor ~ » Minho ended his sentence with a moan, as Jisung tucked down his underwear, kneading his ass cheeks.

« What a naughty kitty ~ » Jisung snorted. « Maybe you should be punished. »

And at this word, he slapped the naked butt, not hard though, but it was enough for Minho to let out a moan. His face turned red instantly, he glanced at Felix, whose gaze darkened. Suddenly, they both grabbed him, and without realizing it, he was lying down, stomach on Felix lap, Jisung between his bared legs.

« Minho, Minho, Minho ... My dear kitty... » Jisung was shaking his head, kneading his ass-cheeks before slapping them.

Minho grabbed Felix thigh as his hips jerk forward, moaning sinfully.

« Do you like that much being spank, Kitty ? » Felix asked with his deep voice, petting Minho hair and ears.

Minho didn’t know what to answer, his face burning bright, but Jisung didn’t seem to wait for it anyway, because he spanked the hybrid once, twice, Minho moaning louder and louder, grinding his painful hard dick on the kitchen floor.

« That was your punishment. » Jisung stated, caressing the red cheeks slightly, provoking jolts in Minho.

« And now, this is your reward. » Felix smirked.

Minho raised his head, wondering what Felix meant to say, as the freckles boy moved them, they got off the chair, Minho on his four on the floor, and Felix kneeling in front of the hybrid. Minho’s eyes wided when he faced Felix clothed crotch, wondering if it was what Felix had in mind, and was not against it at all to be honest. But he realized that it was not the human intention, when he felt his two tiny hands spreading his painful cheeks. Suddenly, he felt a wet trail on his cheeks. Jisung had his hands on his thighs , his mouth kissing and licking his still red and sensitive butt, slowly traveling down until his rim, circling it. Minho jolted forward, snuggling against Felix clothed cock.

« Oww. » Felix cooed. « Does our kitty want something in his cute filthy mouth ? » Felix grabbed Minho jaw and raised his head.

Minho whined, opening mouth eagerly. Felix only smiled, and stuffed his fingers in the hybrid cat eyes, playing with his tongue, spit drooling on his chin. Minho felt his mind becoming all cloudy, his eyes lost his focus when Jisung entered his tongue into Minho wet hole, quickly joined by a finger. Minho was a mess, moaning so loud, mixing with meows, that the neighbors surely heard him. But it seemed that none of them care about that. Felix kept brushing Minho ears, murmuring sweet words, about how much Minho is pretty and lovable.Jisung, after entering a second finger, started to search for a certain point, kissing and sucking Minho pretty thighs. When Jisung found the little bunch of nerves, he only pressed once before Minho cried out.

« Minho’s gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum. » Minho grabbed Felix hips.

« Go on pretty boy. » Felix answered, grabbing one of his hand. « Come for your alphas~ »

Minho came at the point, shooting his sticky load on the kitchen floor, shaking as his orgasm hit him, a huge wave of pleasure washing him away. When Minho came to his sense, he faced Jisung and Felix smiles.

« Was it good enought ? » Jisung asked, smirking. he knew already the answer.

« Come on, don’t stay on the floor kitty. » Felix said.

Minho got on his knees, but before standing up, he faced again the humans crotch, letting nothing to imagination about how hard they were.

« But Felix and Jisung are still hard. » Minho looked up, blinking suggestively at Felix and Jisung.

« And Minho has an idea of how to fix the problem ? » Jisung tilted his head, stroking the orange-hair hybrid cheek.

Minho only smirked, before tugging down their pants, letting their two hard dicks free. Minho got a bit shy, facing two cocks that close for the first time, but he still grabbed them, one per hand, and started stroking slowly. Minho lifted his head, to look at the humans, but he squirmed when he met their gaze, feeling intimidated.

« Come on Kitty, you can use your tongue you know ? » Jisung smirked.

Minho nodded, and sticked out his tongue. Shyly, he gave a kitty lick to Jisung dick, before giving the same to the longer but thinner Felix’s one. Quickly, however, the hybrid started to be more confident, and took Jisung in his mouth, stroking Felix at the same time. Hearing them groaning above him gave him a boost of ego, and he started to give a real show, sucking alternately, moaning, letting the spit running down his chin, the filthy wet sound echoing in the kitchen, giving them glanced through his long eyelashes. At a moment, he even took then both at the them time.

« Oh my god, Kitty, you’re so lewd. » Felix grabbed Minho’s hair.

Jisung suddenly grabbed Minho’s too, and they started to fucking his mouth alternately, Minho losing his mind again, his eyes rolling back behind his skull. The groans of the humans becoming stronger, praising him for being such a good kitty. When one of their dick hit the back of his throat with a bit more force, Minho couldn’t resist but cry loudly again, cuming again on the humans foot this time. They let him go and stroked their own lengths quickly, close to their climax. They growled as they cummed all over Minho’s face, mouth open, a sigh that took their breath for a second.

« Now Minho is all dirty again. » Minho whined, as he lapped some cum running down his face.

« Don’t worry baby~ » Jisunf chuckled. « We gonna make you all clean. »

« Our lovely cute kitty. » Felix added, helping Minho to get up.

And as they said, they cleaned and gave quick shower to Minho, before giving him a new clean sweatshirt, as the previous one was all covered with cum, and with no underwear, as the two with holes for his tail were at the laundry.

« What about tomorrow we buy you some clothes ? » Felix suggested, as they were all the three cuddling on the couch.

« For Minho ? But ... why ? »

« Because we want you to have clothes ! You can choose whatever you want. » Jisung giggled.

« Yeah ! You’ll be all pretty, and comfy.» Felix added, petting Minho’s head. « We can buy some sweatshirt and panties. »

« And skirts and shirts. » Jisung’s finger caressing Minho’s thigh.

« Mmh okay. » Minho purred. « If Felix and Jisung want, Minho wants too. »

Felix and Jisung cooed, kissing their kitty all over the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ready for next and last chapter ?? Only fluff and smut !hehe uwu  
> Oh and if you have any questions, don’t hesitate uwu to maybe answer them during this chapter uwu  
> Let me know if you like it ☺️  
> Take care of you 💕 thank you for reading !


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho had a new life, and he could get use to it ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for the last ! Please, enjoy ~

An air current caressed his bared ass, making Minho’s tail waving with annoyance. The orange cat hybrid stretched, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew he was alone in the king-size bed, the sun illuminating the room. After few more stretches, he eventually opened his eyes. Minho was weighting the pros and cons about getting out of the bed. He was comfortable here, surrounded by his favorite humans scents, he grabbed the blanker et pulled it to cover himself until he heard a swearing coming from the living room, along with some clicks clicks way too much annoying for Minho’s comfort. Eventually, he stood up, andwalked silently out of the bedroom, his eyes half-closed, following the whispers. A sudden gasp made him open his eyes, Jisung was on the couch, his legs spreading making him own the couch, with a controller between his hands.

“ Did I wake you up ?” Jisung asked, tilting his head. “ I’m sorry Minho-ah !”

“Hm hm..” Minho shook his head as he let himself fall beside the younger human. “ Minho was already awake.”

“Ok, ok, cool. Hum...” Jisung stroked Minho’s hair with one hand, while the hybrid lean on his shoulder.

Jisung turned back to the screen, both hands on the controller, but Minho wanted more cuddles. However, instead of asking, as usual, Minho sneakily climbed on Jisung lap. He passed under the younger human arms, straddled, his knees on his each of Jisung’s thighs, and let his face on the crook of the other’s neck. He heard Jisung chuckled, and patted his back a bit. Minho sighed contently and leaned even closer, his arm circling the human torso, taking deep breath of his scent. He felt so calm, the cat hybrid never felt as calm and relaxed in his whole life. The human below him was warm, and even without an actual embrace, he felt incredible safe. And happy, very happy. He couldn’t wait for Felix to come back, he would cuddle too, and surely take a breath of his scent. Suddenly, he felt two arms hugging him.

“ Do you like cuddling that much ?”

“ Minho doesn’t hate it.” Minho muffled his answer.

“You doesn’t hate ? What happen when you like then ? You’re literally purring Kitten.”

“ Minho is not purring !” Minho backed up suddenly, frowning at Jisung.

“Yeah, not purring.” Jisung smirked as he brushed the line between his eyebrows.

Minho tsked, and turned his head, his almost impassive face turning a bit red.

Jisung didn’t answer, but he tightened his embrace and started to let light kissed on his neck, his cheeks and instinctively, Minho turned his head, his lips brushing against the younger male. Jisung seemed surprised for a second, before pressing his lips harder, moving sensually, licking the orange cat’s lips, his hands stroking his back. Quickly, Minho felt heat building in the deep of his stomach, unconsciously grinding against the other, his cock hardening under his sweatshirt, making a tent.

Jisung let a groan, as he grabbed with bath hands the hybrid cute and plump arse. Minho mewled against his lips, Jisung taking advantage of the opening mouth to slide his tongue inside. His hot and wet tongue licked everything single part of the hybrid mouth, dominating him completely, whimpers joining mewls. They kept kissing for a while, long of enough of Minho to moan into Jisung kisses and his cock to get hard and a wet mark to appear.

Suddenly, the door of the flat opened abruptly, making Minho jumped in surprise, breaking the kiss, while Jisung turned his head to give a look to the entrance, where Felix was coming in, his hands full of grocery bags.

“I found exactly what I need for the brownies I want to do after, and ... oh !” Felix stopped, and groaned in annoyance as he quickly went to the kitchen.

“ Hey Sunshine !” Jisung called, but not letting Minho go from his lap. “ You didn’t finish your sentence.”

“ Don’t call me sunshine ! And you’re always snogging without me !” He shouted from the kitchen. “ No brownies for you !” He added this with his head popping at the frame of the kitchen door.

Jisung sighed and shook his head, leaning against Minho’s ears.

“ Seems Sunshine feels a bit put aside.” He whispered. “ What about we comfort him ?”

He grinned at the orange hybrid, the latter smirked back.

When Felix eventually went back, he let himself fall in the couch, at the opposite of them, looking ostensibly on the opposite direction. With a slight push, Jisung lead Minho off his lap, and the kitten crawled on Felix lap, even if the freckles boy barely glance at him.

“ Is Felix sulking ?” Minho tilted his head, his hands welding behind the human neck.

“I’m not sulking !” Felix answered, outraged.

Minho smirked and took advantage of that by kissing Felix, giving him a peck on the other’s lips. He backed away a bit, Felix still frowning at him. Minho shifted awkwardly on his lap, maybe he shouldn’t have kiss the human while he was sulking. But Felix quickly dropped his grimace and grinned brightly at Minho.

“Awww I can’t be mad at you, you’re too cute.” He cooed with a hight pitch, pitching Minho side and kissing his flushed kiss.

“Can I have a kiss too ?” Jisung asked with a smug face, already leaning against Felix.

“No, not you.” Felix humphed, caressing Minho’s thighs.

Jisung frowned and grabbed Felix jaw and kissed him roughly. The kiss was more teeth and split, way different from what he had just share with Minho. But Felix didn’t back away, he answered angrily, biting his lower lip. Minho was mesmerized, shifting on Felix lap, wetting his own lips here and there. Jisung didn’t let Felix’s jaw go, his grip so tight that he was surely letting marks. Felix had one hand on Minho waist and the other on the older human scalp, pulling on his light brown locks to deepen the kiss. They were groaning, and Minho started whimpering, grinding against Felix. The hybrid was completely aroused, and was dying to be touched too, to have some attention too, but he was too afraid to ask for more. However, Minho was a lucky cat, because his humans suddenly broke up their kiss. They were panting, a drizzle of drool linked their lips. Jisung smirked, and winked at Felix before the latter rolled fondly his eyes and both of them turned their head toward Minho, who was still red and painfully hard.

“Oh look at our kitten.” Jisung cooed, brushing the cat hybrid cheek. “ He is all excited.”

“Mmmh” Felix nodded, licking his swollen lips hungrily. “I can feel it, right kitty ?”

On those words, his jerked his hips upward, drawing a cry from Minho lips.

“What a beautiful sound...” Jisung whispered, palming his crotch with one hand.

With the other one, Jisung grabbed Minho waist, and pulled him toward Felix, who groaned at the new friction. They smiled when Minho mewled again, riding Felix’s lap harder for more frictions. He felt like he was on a cloud, he felt so horny that nothing was in his mind except his hard cock against Felix clothed one. He wanted release, he needed release. Without knowing when, his length was suddenly free, the cool air making him whimper. Soon enough, he could feel Felix raw dick against his, and even before the freckles young man started, Minho was moaning loudly. Some movement on his left made him flick his look toward it, and realized that Jisung had taken his dick out, stroking himself lazily. Minho felt his own little cock leaked, and shivered. Felix kept rolling his hips at a steady pace, suddenly pulling Minho down on him and kissed him, licking his lips. Minho saw that Jisung stood up and cried, he didn’t want him to go. Felix brought Minho lower, and groaned his ear.

“Don’t worry kitty.” He said with a deep voice, making Minho moaned against the crook of his neck. “Sungie is not going anywhere.”

As for giving him right, Minho felt a weight behind him, a breath on his other ear.

“Already miss me Kitten ?” Jisung growled, jerking his cock against the base of the hybrid tail, wetting the orange and soft fur.

“H-ha-ha-harder ! Pwease !” Minho screamed, rolling his hips.

“Fuck kitty, you’re so hot.” Felix growled, kissing and biting the hybrid neck, leaving dark purple bruise.

“Like this Kitten ?” Jisung bit and licked his ears, stroking his length between the butt cheeks of Minho.

Only a few hips rolled later, and Minho was crying out, stuttering some incoherence words as a heat started at on the low part of his stomach. Without stopping his administrations on the hybrid neck, Felix increased his pace, stroking both of their cocks harder and harder.

“Minho’s coming, coming, coming !” The cat hybrid moaned loudly.

“Come kitten.” Jisung groaned. “Come on Lixie.”

It didn’t take more for Minho and he was spurring his load, some effectively finished on Felix t-shirt, but the young man didn’t stop, he kept stroking, overstimulated the kitty until, few seconds later, Felix moaned Minho’s name, his own cum dripped down and covered then both. Panting, Minho was barely aware about Jisung behind him, groaning not long after, and the orange cat could felt warm liquid between his cheeks. He groaned when the body collapsed on his back, making him sticked against Felix, their cocks covers and sticky between their clothed stomach.

“Sticky...” Minho whined.

“Sorry Kitten.” Jisung mumbled. “ Let’s cleaned you.”

“Yes kitty.” Felix nodded, kissing softly Minho’s neck. ” And then, let’s eat, alright ?”

“Mmm... Yes... .” Minho answered, closing his eyes and barely aware as someone, surely Jisung, lifted him and carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

After lunch, Jisung and Felix helped Minho to get ready and Jisung lent the hybrid one of his big fluffy coat. As the mall was a bit far, they decided to take the bus. They had only two bikes and Minho wasn’t really found of the idea to be behind one of them. They were, all the three, on the bus, ready for twenty minutes of ride. Jisung and Felix sat side by side and Minho swayed between taking place on Felix’s lap and staying up.

At one point, Minho suddenly felt something touching his tail, and when he turned back abruptly, he realized it was a baby human in a stroller, laughing and trying to brush his moving tail. The mother looked at him, holding her breath and being stiffed, dreading Minho reaction. Felix was ready to interfere, a hand on the hybrid thigh. However, Minho turned his back to the baby, his face straight as ever, but he kept moving his tail to the baby, brushing his cheeks time to time and drawing a loud laugh for the little human. Felix smiled and caught the hybrid hand, his thumb making small circles on the back of his hand. The mother behind him sighed in relief, and the ride finished without an other occurrences.

At the mall, Felix and Jisung took each a hand of the cat hybrid, framing him to reduce his stress. It was the first time he ever entered place with so much people, they were scared he panicked and that they lost him in the crowd. However, Minho was rather calm, partly because of the two humans scents that was around him, but also because the mall wasn’t that full, and part of the people were hybrids like him, dogs, cats and even rabbit. Even were even without any humans around them, just few hybrids, mostly small dogs, hanging out. Suddenly, an other hybrid caught his eyes, a dog one, he was barely taller than him, big black pointy dog ears on the top of his head and a large and fluffy black tail waving annoyingly. But what shocked Minho was the carnivore muzzle on his mouth. Next there was a smaller man scolding him. The dog hybrid, with his pronounced cheekbones, made a eye-contact with Minho, and rolled his eyes annoyingly. Minho snickered, and tilted his head. But before he could do more, Jisung and Felix pulled him away and the dog hybrid disappeared from his sight.

At the second floor, they found all the clothes shops they needed. They started with the dress shop, and picked for Minho, one sweatshirt, three t-shirts, two sweaters and turtleneck sweaters. With that they took two jeans, with hole for cat tail, one pair of shoes, and Jisung added a plaid skirt. They were happier than Minho as they exited the shop, but Minho assumed it was because he never had any clothes just for him, and maybe he would get more excited when he would tried them at home. But it was still fun, and it was Jisung and Felix who were carrying the bags. They suddenly stopped in front of an underwear and pajamas shop. Felix offered to stay outside with their packages while Jisung and Minho bought underwear.

Jisung ruffled Minho hair and teased him as they passed in front of the panties radius. Minho just rolled his eyes, but some blushes spread on his check. Jisung smirked and kissed the mole on Minho’s nose, and whispered in his ear.

“I’m gonna search some pajamas for you and take your time to choose your underwear, okay ?”

Minho found himself alone, after Jisung kissed him again on the nose. The orange hybrid rolled his eyes, but when he needed to chose, he realized it was harder than expected. The boys were here to help him the previous time, mostly choosing for him as Minho had no idea what to take. However, now, he felt a bit confused. He didn’t want to stay here for too long, so he was about to catch any pack of black underwear when a voice raised behind me.

“Oh, the kitty shouldn’t take this ! This is for rodent hybrids, the holes wouldn’t be large enough for you.”

Minho turned back baldly, red across his face. The voice was owned by a bunny hybrid, back small ear on the top of his head, in a constant movement. The black rabbit was smaller than Minho, but more buff. He had a pointy chin, but with plump cheeks, and big shiny eyes.

“Oh... Thank you.” Minho stepped back.

“Do you need help ? Bunny can help you !”

“Y-yes please.” Minho mumbled, playing with the end of his tail

The bunny hybrid smiled cheekily and showed several packages of panties to him.

“Those are for cat with this tail, like yours ! They are comfortable, I have the same for bunny.” He added, nodding at his words.

“Thank you, hum...” Minho grabbed one black and one blue. “What is bunny taking ?” Minho tried to talk, as the other hybrid was also choosing.

“Ho, hum, some nice panty.” He was blushing furiously.

“Nice ? Why nice ?” Minho tilted his head.

“Hum...” The bunny was shifting on his feet, kneading his cheeks. “I want to surprise my hyungs.”

“Your hyungs ?” Minho remembered Jisung and Felix tried to call him that name but they gave up quickly.

“Yeah, like they take care of Bunny ! So, they are my hyungs... And I love them very very much.” He added in a small and shy voice, apprehending the cat reaction.

“Oh...” Minho looked at the nice panties like the bunny said. “That’s cool. They treat Bunny well ?”

“Very well ! They are so incredible ! They save Binnie you know ? Look they are over there.”

Minho followed the bunny direction, and saw two humans, one taller than the other, arguing about something, but they were really close, and they reminded him, somehow, Felix and Jisung. Minho hummed.

“Minho wants to have a pretty panty too.” He suddenly said, making the black bunny jumped his surprised.

“For your hyung too ?” He added, visibly delighted to help the orange cat again.

“Yes, for Minho’s hyungs.” Minho answered, smirking.

“Ohhh... I see...” The bunny nodded enthusiastically, then paused to think for few seconds. “Take this then ! I’m sure Minho’s hyungs would love it.” He said, as put a packed orange laces panty in the hybrid cat.

“Thank you.” Minho mumbled.

“ I need to go, hyungs calling me.” The rabbit hybrid suddenly raised his head, his ears moving in every direction. “See you Kitty !”

Before he could leave, Minho grabbed the smaller hybrid and pulled him into a hug, offering his neck to the other’s nose, for him to smell his scent.

“Minho’s stayed a lot on the roofs. If bunny needs help, just come and follow Minho’s scent.” Minho whispered.

“Thank you...” He whispered back.

They broke the hug and Changbin ran away to his hyungs, waving to his new friend. Minho smiled, and after picking one more underwear pack, he joined Jisung.

“You found a new friend ?” He teased the hybrid, picking the packages in his hands, not noticing the lace panties.

“Yes, kinda.” Minho waved his hand.

“Don’t tell Felix.” He chuckled as he paid for their purchases. “ Otherwise, he would harass you to bring him home.”

“If Felix wants, maybe one day, Minho can bring friends.”

“Really ? Well, we would be very pleased.” Jisung answered, smiling cheekily.

They exited, and Felix was nowhere to be found. Jisung was about to pull out his cellphone when the youngest, for one day, ran back to them, a new bag added to those they already had.

“We were worried ! Where were you ?” Jisung whined.

“Stop saying non-sense.” Felix rolled his eyes, as he tried to catch his breath. “I saw you just coming out from the shop.”

“But still.” Jisung pouted. “What did you buy ?” He added, curious.

“Surprise !” Felix pulled out his tongue.

As they walked back to the bus stop, after picking some bubble tea for them, they drank happily. During their ride back, Minho stayed silent, and on Felix lap all the way. He felt tired after all their walk, and all he wanted now was to take a nap. And when Jisung shook his shoulder softly, Minho realized that he, indeed, fell asleep on the Felix lap. Blushing, he mumbled something, hiding his face on Felix shoulders.

In their flat, they opened the packages happily and Felix gave his secret bag to the hybrid. Curious, Minho felt something and when he pulled out, he gasped. It was the most lovely and fluffy rainbow blanket Minho ever seen. He looked up to the freckles face, lights on his eyes.

“Do you like it ?” Felix enquired.

“Y-yes. Very much...” Minho blushed. “Thank you.” He added, giving a shy peck on Felix lips.

“Nice shot sunshine.” Jisung chuckled. “It’s a very nice blanket indeed.”

“Yes ! You can use it for your naps and all ! And for the old ones, what do you want to do with them ? You want to keep it ?” Felix asked, as cutting the labels.

“Minho can use them to put his new cloths in ?” Minho asked, as he touched his new cloths, still not knowing how to feel about them.

“You want to put them in a blanket ? How ?” Jisung tilted his head.

Minho stood up and went to the bedroom, picking one of his old blanket and brought it back to the living room. He kneeled, and spread out the blanket on the floor. He picked up his new cloths, letting out what he wanted to try now, and tidied them on the blanket, making a bundle.

“Tadam !” Minho exclaimed proudly.

“Wahhh our Minho is so cuuute.” Felix cooed, hugging the hybrid.

“Oh you let the skirt out, you want to try it ?” Jisung winked.

Minho smirked and picked up his cloths, hiding the panties, and stood up.

“Yes ! Minho gonna change. Wait here ! “ He ran toward the bathroom before stopping at the door. “Also, Minho has a request after !” He added, blushing before entering the room, letting the two humans puzzled.

When Minho came out, Felix and Jisung were chatting on the couch. They heard him opening the door, and when he arrived in the living room, they were already watching him, their jaw dropped. Minho was shifting on his feet, uncomfortable. He was wearing the skirt Jisung chose, a red plaid skirt and a black neckturtle sweater. Maybe it was too much ? Maybe he was ridiculous? What would they say if they saw what he had under his skirt. But Felix was the first to react, and jumped on his feet.

“W-wow... You are... you are handsome !” He exclaimed, taking Minho in his arms. “So pretty.” He murmured in Minho’s ear.

The hybrid relaxed a bit, and Jisung seemed like he woke up and catcalled, getting up and joining them.

“It’s even better on you that I imagined. You’re such a pretty Kitten, right ?” He added, brushing Minho hair.

They brought him to the couch, and made him sit, framing him on the furniture. All the four hands were roaming over his body, and he felt himself getting more and more relaxed. They lifted him a bit and he was settled on both of their laps. Minho started to purr when they passed their hands under the fabric, kissing his cheeks, his hands, his neck.

“Didn’t Kitty want to ask us something ?” Felix asked with his low deep voice, licking the point just under above his apparent mastoid muscle, marking his shiver.

“Hum...” Minho had to take a deep breath to clear a bit his mind, clouded by the humans hands on his body. “Can... Can Minho call Felix and Jisung hyung ?”

“Okay, whatever you want Kitty.” Felix answered, kissing and biting his now exposed neck.

“Wait, wait !” Jisung suddenly exclaimed, pulling himself away, tapping on Felix shoulder.

“What ?”

“But Minho kitten is older ! He can’t call us hyung, we are younger, he is the hyung.” Jisung explained.

“But hyung is when someone take care right ? And Felix and Minho take care of Minho...” The cat hybrid whined, looking up to Jisung.

“He is right.” Felix nodded, hugging Minho tighter.

“But...” Jisung frowned.

“Ohhh come on, Sungie.” Felix crunched his nose. “Who cares if he calls us hyungs ? If he feels comfortable with that, let’s him. And I find that pretty cute too.” He added, kissing Minho’s cheek, who blushed slightly.

“Okay, okay.” Jisung eventually sighted, and hugged Minho, his nose in the other’s neck. “If Kitten feels comfortable by calling us hyungs, then I’m okay too. You’re right, it’s not a big deal.”

Minho sighed contently, the arms of his hyungs embracing him tight.

“Oh, Minho has a surprise for hyungs.” Minho suddenly exclaimed, getting on his feet.

Jisung and Felix groaned, as much because of their new nickname as because Minho got away from their laps. They however got excited and curious as the kitty hybrid stayed back at them. He looked at them over his shoulder, winking teasingly. Then slowly, painfully too slowly, he raised his skirt, until the end of the orange lace panties peaked. Felix groaned loudly and Jisung chocked on his own saliva. Minho could see their bulge, Jisung even palming himself shamelessly as the hybrid raised totally his skirt, showing fully his nice panties. The laces had a floral pattern, a ribbon bow upon his tail.

“So...” Minho started to say, wiggling his ass, his tail moving sensually. “Do... do hyungs like it ?”

He didn’t get an answer though, but he felt strong arms around him and carried him toward their bedroom. Without realizing it, Minho was throw on the bed. When he raised his head, the two males were already on him, their pupils so blown that their eyes became entirely black. Jisung kissed him roughly, as Felix pulled his sweater off, and attacked one of his nipple with his tongue and the other getting played by Felix small hand. Jisung moved himself a bit and settled himself behind the hybrid, caressing his sides and kissing his neck. Minho was already moaning, his hips jerking up for more frictions. Felix hummed, his other hand pinned his hips down.

“Don’t move Kitten.” Jisung cooed.

“Let’s hyung take care of you right ?” Felix added, smirking at him before kissing him, licking and biting his lips.

Minho couldn’t answer with words, just whining and pouting into the kiss. Jisung hands started roaming in the top of his tights, playing with his skirt.

“Tell, tell, Felix _hyung_ , should we keep the skirt on ?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Mmmh.” The human hummed, before breaking his kiss with Minho. “Let’s take it off, Jisung _hyung_.” He said, winking at Minho. “ But let’s keep the panties on, all along...”

“What a great idea.” Jisung snorted, undoing the skirt.

Minho raised his hips when Felix took it off and throw his new skirt away, his eyes glued on Minho’s hard cock, barely hided behind the orange lace. Felix licked his lips eagerly, and lay down, mouthing the clothed cock, making the hybrid whimper. Jisung kept his hands on his chest, brushing his flat tummy and playing with his pink and hard nipples. The older male couldn’t keep his eyes open, the sigh of Felix on his crotch was too much for him, mixing with the feeling of Jisung licking and biting his now abused neck.

“Open your eyes Kitten, watch me when I’m between your beautiful thighs.” Felix groaned in his deepest voice.

Minho opened his eyes, with difficulties, and when he made an eye-contact, Felix smirked, and pushed aside the lace panties, letting his leaking length free. Minho had nothing to get shy about, his cock was average, angry red at the top, and all smooth and soft. Minho caught his breath, his legs starting to shake when the freckles boy licked a streak from base to the top, kissing the head with open mouth. With one of his hand, he stroked the base ofMinho’s cock, and put the head on his mouth, circling with his tongue.

Minho couldn’t think straight, all his senses were surrounded by the others, like thousands of hands roaming all over his body, dozens of lips kissing him. His mind a bit clouded he never stopped mewling softly but he cried out when he felt Felix’s mouth leaving his erection.

“Don’t worry Kitten.” Jisung murmured in his ear as he pinched his right nipple. “Felix _hyung_ has an idea for you.” He winked at his long-time friend, newly lover between their adorably, lovely, cat hybrid lover.

As Jisung said, Felix started kissing the hairless part between Minho balls and his pinkie hole, making him shivered.

“Jisung _hyung_ , can you give me the lube please ?” Felix asked, between kisses on the inside on his thigh, brushing the butthole with his thumb.

After grabbing the tube, Jisung throw it to Felix, and knocked him on the forehead.

“Hey ! Careful !” Felix groaned, as he opened the tube, warming the lube.

“Sorry sorry.” Jisung pouted, playing with Minho lips, who moaned loudly when Felix started rimming him with his lubed middle finger.

As Felix was entering his finger slowly in his butthole, Jisung was mirroring his action in his mouth, coating his finger with the hybrid drool. Minho tried to move his hips backward but Felix maintained him down.

Jisung added an other finger at the same time of Felix, both scissoring him, drool dripping down his chin and his hole making lewd wet sounds. At the third finger inside, Minho moaned loudly, and begged for more.

“Please, please, hyungs fuck Minho, please !”

“Who do you want first ?” Felix asked, fucking him with his three fingers.

“Du-du-dunno !” Minho moved his hips. “Both, Minho wants both.”

“Aw, our filthy kitty.” Jisung cooed.

“Wait, did you do that kind of thing before ?” Felix asked, stopping the movement. “Fucking?”

“N-no...” Minho answered, blushing. “Is... is it a problem ?” He had big tearing eyes.

“No, no, of course not !” Felix reassured him. “Just, maybe for the first time, it’s not the best idea to have us both. Let’s fill you up both next time, okay ? But for now, we will take our turn to fuck you so good, is that okay ?” Felix explained, kissing every inch of skin all around his hole, the fingers still on the same hot and wet place, the other maintaining the panties out of the way.

“M’okay, m’okay...” Minho whimpered, nodding eagerly.

“Go first Felix.” Jisung said. “You have more self-control than me.”

“Alright, so I’m gonna put it in, okay love ?” Felix smiled, getting his fingers out.

Minho whimpered at the lost, comforting immediately by Jisung sweet words. Felix grabbed his ankles, and bend the hybrid in half, checking any discomfort on his face, but all his saw was pleading eyes.

“Hyuuuuungs.” Minho whined impatiently, wiggle his butt.

“Don’t be impatient.” Jisung snorted.

“Jisung, grabbed his ankles.” Felix smirked.

Jisung lifted himself, and got in his knees. He opened his trousers to let his painfully hard dick eventually free. Pressing against Minho’s cheek, he was about to step back a little but Minho turned his head, his lips apart, brushing his dick.

“Ow, kitten is so eager.” Jisung groaned as he grabbed the hybrid ankles, maintaining them up in the air, thrusting his hips lightly so his dick stroked against Minho’s lips.

“Okay so, I’m gonna entered, okay Kitty ?” Felix said, his hands opening his buttcheeks wide, aligning his dick to the entrance of the wet hole, which was gasping to be filled. “Here, I’m entering, slowly. Any discomfort, sweet ?” He asked again, but the hybrid shook his head, opening his mouth to let a loud moan.

Jisung settled himself above Minho face, kissing his ankles, drawing circles to make him relaxed.

“Urggh...” Felix groaned, panting. “Kitten is so fucking tight.” He kept pushing. “Almost there, oh my fucking god, it’s so hot, it’s so wet.” Felix babbled, biting his lower lip hard. “Heeeere.” He moaned loudly as he bottomed out. “I’m all in. Is it good ? Is it good for our kitten ?”

“Good ! So good !” Minho moaned, moving his hips, wanting more, needing more.

He opened his mouth and lifted his head as much as he could licking the hard and appetizing length above his head. Jisung smirked, and, as Felix started to thrust slowly, he sank his dick inside the wet mouth, sliding against Minho’s tongue.

“Ohh yeah god...” Jisung moaned, resisting the urge to fucked this mouth shamelessly. “You like that, huh ? Being filled by both ends?”

However, his mouth being full, Minho could only moan, vibrating around Jisung dick. Felix kept thrusting at a steady pace, as much to not hurt Minho than to not cum on the spot. Seeing Jisung fucking slowly into the hybrid mouth, the heat squeezing his own dick tightly, was driving him crazy.

“Kiss me, Jisung.” He ordered, raising his head to face him. “Fucking kiss me.”

“You’re fucking bossy.” Jisung groaned but he still complied, leaning toward Felix, kissing, well more biting.

However, the movement made his dick go too deep, and Minho choked on it. Jisung pulled out, panicked.

“Shit. Sorry kitten ! Are you alright ?” Jisung looked down at Minho, who was rolling his eyes after a harder thrust from Felix.

“M-mo-more ! Kitty wants more.” He mewled, opening his mouth eagerly, his tongue out as he panted loudly.

“Fuck yes.” Felix grabbed his waist, and started to fuck harder and faster, losing control. “You’re fucking perfect, god, yes fuck.” Felix groaned.

Jisung, still grabbing Minho’s ankles, sank his dick back in his mouth, going deeper, seeing a bulge on the top of his throat.

“God I can’t, I’m gonna cum.” Jisung moaned, pulling out his dick after, panting.

“I’m... fuck... gonna.. yes... yes.. gonna cum too...” Felix fell down, framing Minho as Jisung let the ankles go, stroking himself as he stepped back a little.

“Brr..Bree...” Minho started, but he cut himself with a particular sinful moan, hugging Felix back, grabbing the back of his t-shirt.

“W-what ?” Felix panted. “What do you want.. ahh fuck yes... what do you want kitty ?”

“Breeeed Kitty !” Minho eventually archived to say, moaning and whimpering.

“ Oh yeah, fucking breed our kitten.” Jisung encouraged him.

“Fuck yes, kitty, ‘m gonna..” Felix was losing his pace, thrusting erratically. “‘M gonna breed you so hard.”

After three thrusts, Felix groaned louder, kissing Minho, well more like his tongue was just inside his mouth, tasting Jisung at the same time. He trembled as he shot his load deep inside Minho, thrusting slowly as he rode his orgasm, murmuring Minho’s name. When he eventually came down from his hight, he pulled himself up to look at the other male in the eyes.

“ I love you...” he said softly, before kissing Minho nose on his mole.

“Love... Felix... too.” Minho answered, smiling back.

“Are you okay ?” Felix asked as he kissed him again. “ You wanna a break ? Wanna stop ? We can just take care of you until you cum you know ?”

“No break.” Minho raised his head to look at Jisung. “Kitty wants Jisung hyung too.”

Both of the humans smirked, and kissed him. Then Felix pulled himself out, wincing at the friction on his sensitive soft dick. Some cum dripped a bit, but he took it with his fingers and pulled them back into the gasping hole, clinging around nothing. Swiftly, Jisung and him swapped their place, Felix laying next to Minho’s head, already brushing his hair, while Jisung settled himself between his legs.

With one hand on his thigh and one on the base of his own cock, he aligned himself with Minho’s swollen hole, after lubing his length abundantly.He entered in one swift movement, sliding easily in, the hot cum of Felix mixing with the lube producing a sinful sound. Jisung smirked as he bottomed out, Minho raising his arms and locking them behind the younger human neck.

“Ready Kitten ?” Jisung asked, laying down to frame the hybrid, his arms beside his head.

“Ye-yes !” Minho nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m gonna fuck you silly.” Jisung kept talking, as he started a slow place, pulling his dick until only his tip was inside, the length covered of cum and lube, before pushing inside until he bottomed out again. “I’m gonna breed you and you will be full of your hyungs cummies.” Jisung chuckled, increasing the pace.

Minho answered with a long hight-pitch mewl, hugging the top tighter, he fingernails dug in his back, under the t-shirt, surely leaving red scratches.

“Fuck, even after Felix fucked you, you’re so tight.” Jisung groaned, his mouth so close to Minho’s one that he was drinking the hybrid moans.

“Ha-harder!” Minho cried out.

Felix chuckled beside him, and kept stroking his cat ears fur. Jisung lifted himself a bit, fucking Minho into oblivion, the latter rolling his eyes behind his skull as he let his mouth open widely, his tongue jumping at the thrusts rhythm. His arms fell by his side, grabbing the sheets under him.

“I’m... ooh yess...” Jisung cut himself with a loud growl. “ I’m not gonna last long... fuck yes...”

Panting, he lifted up on his knees, grabbing the tiny hybrid waist, each hard thrust jerking Minho whole body forward. Felix sneaked closer, kissing Minho face and sucking his tongue, while he used one of his hand to stroke the hybrid cute cock. Matching the pace of Jisung thrusts, he moved his head whispered dirty words to his ears, moaning even, and Felix smirked when he noticed him shaking violently.

“I’m gonna breed you, gonna breed you so well, so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Jisung babbled, his grip getting tighter. “You want that huh ?”

“P-p-pwease ! Breed, breed you kitty !!” Minho screamed, tears rolling down.

Jisung groaned louder, screaming Minho’s name as he shot his load deep inside the kitty, mixing with the cum already inside. The tight hot hole squeezed him painfully, long strip of cums covering Minho’s tummy, who was crying from pleasure. As Jisung slowly recovered from his orgasm, he fell on the hybrid, panting and making them wince because of the overstimulation. With the help of Felix, the human pulled out slowly. Their mixing cum dripping from the gapping hole, dirtying the still on place lace panties.

“You fuck him well, good job.” Felix whispered as he kissed Jisung cheek, before both of them turned their attention to Minho, who was still dizzy from his own powerful orgasm.

They started to kiss him slowly, softly, and Minho swore that they said something to him but he was already far away, too sleepy to stay focus, his eyes already closed. A single stroke on his hair, and he fell asleep, purring contently.

When Minho opened his eyes, the room was surrounded by the night. He could feel both Jisung and Felix on each side of him, snoring slightly. The first was in his back, mouth open and arms in unlikely positions. While Felix was facing Minho, in a fetus position, curling into himself. Minho felt himself up, he was all clean and wearing one of his new pajamas. He supposed his hyungs showered him while he was asleep, his hair smelling good like Felix shampoo. He thought about going back to sleep, but he suddenly felt a well-known feeling in the deep of his stomach, he was starving.

Silently as usual, he slipped out of bed, and on tip-toes, he walked to the kitchen. As he flicked on the light switch, he noticed a cloche, like days before with a piece of paper on the side. When he grabbed it, he realized that nothing was written this time, it was a drawing, three little face - one with freckles, one with round cheeks and one with cat ears - with a big heart above them. Minho smiled, and put the drawing folded on his pajama pocket.

He sat, and lifted the cloche, gasping happily at the sight of the appetizing meal. He ate slowly, savoring the taste of the simmered pork. Heat spread in him, and not only because of the meal. His tail waved happily, because he realized that he had a real home now, that he had two awesome boys that really cared about him, and that made sure Minho always have food ready for him. He loved them, he could spend the rest of his life here, napping on their knees. When he finished his meal, he put the cloche back, and went back to bed after turning off the light.

As he slipped back under the cover, trying to not waking up the two others. He held his breath when Felix moved a little, biting his lips when Felix opened his eyes and looked at him. He was about to apologize when Felix smiled.

“How do you feel ?” He whispered, coming closer. “Did you eat ? Did you like it ?”

“Yes, thank you hyung. It was delicious.” Minho smiled back, getting closer, his tail brushing Felix legs.

“Good, good.” Felix kissed his nose. “Sleep, it’s still early.”

Jisung suddenly turned around, his arms falling on Minho, his chest pressing against the hybrid back. Felix chuckled silently, and passed his arms around his waist. Their nose were now touching.

“Good night Kitty, Jisung and I love you very much.”

“Good night hyung, Kitty loves hyungs very much too.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope so much you like this last chapter of Starving Kitty ! It was a Nice journey together !  
> So the second story of the serie is finished, but I won’t right the third part right away, I need a bit time to create the story uwu. However, it would be with Long blonde hair Hyunjin, light brown Seungmin and German shepherd hybrid Jeongin uwu ( just to hype you hihihihihihi)  
> Anyway, have a nice day, or night. Rest well and stay hydrated ❤️  
> Love y’all ✨✨


End file.
